WineColored Lips
by SweetT129
Summary: Bella meets an older Maria in a bar on her 21st birthday, and cannot deny her attraction to the woman. A slow burn begins when Bella asks Maria about her lipstick, but how will it end? MA, AH.   A prequel for Such Great Heights, but stands on it's own.


**A/N: The storyline is mine. Characters belong to SM, who never appreciated the bad boys... or girls... enough. I, however, do.**

**Special thanks to my W, JaspersBella. I couldn't have written this without her help.**

**This one is actually a continued out take from Such Great Heights. You do not need to have read SGH to understand this, as it took place before SGH's story begins. It's a slow burn... Enjoy.**

**Wine-Colored Lips**

It was my twenty-first birthday, and my roommate and I had gone to a bar in downtown Phoenix to celebrate. The bar was an L shape, and there was a woman sitting diagonal from me near the corner. I had never been attracted to a woman before, but when I laid eyes on her, I felt it hit me like a baseball bat to the chest. She was beautiful; looking at her, it was hard to breathe.

I couldn't stop myself from staring as I sipped my margarita. Her long black-brown hair hung past her shoulders with a gentle wave at the ends, and she had deep, dark eyes that pierced everything she looked at. But it was her lips that I couldn't take my eyes off of. They were painted a deep burgundy, and spread in a wide smile when she caught me staring at her.

My breath caught in my throat when our eyes met. I had enough of a buzz to give me the courage to speak to her, and I was silently thanking Jose Cuervo, the bartender, my roommate and hell, my mother, for having given birth to me twenty-one years ago so that I could drink that night – everyone who had a hand in getting me to that very moment.

"There's no lipstick on your glass," I pointed out. "How do you do that?"

Sure, it was an odd conversation starter, but I couldn't help it. Her lips were all I could think about.

"My lipstick comes off on nothing," she said, her lips curling into a smirk as the sexiest spanish accent I'd ever heard rolled off her tongue.

I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning out loud. I wanted to move closer to her. Closer as in pressed right against her body. The thoughts shocked and confused me, but I was more interested in seeing where they led me than I was in where they had come from.

"Nothing?" I breathed. I swallowed hard as I stared at her lips, wondering if the lipstick would rub off onto my lips if I kissed her.

She reached across the bar and grabbed my wrist with her hand, pulling it toward her. I didn't resist. When it was inches from her mouth, palm up, she locked her eyes with mine once again. "Nothing," she repeated, her voice sultry. And then her open lips came down to meet my skin.

I whimpered softly as her tongue and teeth pressed against my sensitive flesh as her lips swept across my wrist to meet in the middle. By the time she pulled away, I was panting.

She smirked at me, then nodded down to my wrist where, just as she'd predicted, there was no evidence of her burgundy lipstick at all.

"My name is Maria," she said, raising a brow at me.

"Bella," I replied, pulling my wrist back slowly. I was still staring at her, mesmerized by everything about her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Beautiful," she said as she rose from her seat and walked over to me, her hips swaying with each step. Her curves were so womanly, so enticing. She was sex on legs, and I wanted her. Badly.

For once happy that my very friendly roommate had attracted the attention of a guy across the bar, I gave her my consent to go flirt with him, wanting the privacy to explore what could happen with the gorgeous woman seated beside me.

Giving Maria my full attention once again, I noticed that her glass was nearly empty. "What are you drinking?" I asked.

"This, Beautiful," she replied, gesturing to the remnants of her drink, "Is a Dragon Bite."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's orange juice, mixed with Bacardi Dragonberry Rum and Coconut Rum. It's delicious." The look she gave me, her piercing eyes burning into me, was full of implications that her drink was not the only thing here that she found delicious. "Do you want a taste?"

_Yes. For the love of God, yes._

"Please," I whispered. I didn't know what it was about this woman, but I could hardly think with her sitting so close to me. I'd been attracted to a few boys in high school, had a fangirl crush here and there, but never in my life had I felt such an all-consuming desire.

Maria waved to the bartender, who came quickly. She pointed to her drink. "Two more," she said, rolling the r. My mind immediately wondered what other tricks her tongue might be capable of.

I thought I was going to pass out from desire.

A minute of two of staring at Maria later, the bartender returned, setting a drink in front of each of us. "Shall we toast?" she asked, raising her glass toward me. I nodded. "It's your birthday, yes?" Again, I nodded. She smirked. "To trying new things, and to a birthday you will never forget."

We clinked our glasses together and I brought mine to my lips, tilting it up and taking a tentative sip. I licked my lips as I swallowed. Maria had not been wrong. I took another sip, longer this time, watching Maria as she watched me over the rim of my glass.

"You like it," she said, already knowing the answer. "That means I've been right twice tonight."

"You win a prize for the third," I flirted.

"Is that right?" she purred. "I should hurry and find another subject to be right about, then. I've already chosen my prize."

"What do you want?" I asked, breathless, hoping that she wanted the same thing that I did.

She leaned in closer and let her hot breath tickle my ear. "You."

She bit down on my earlobe and held it between her teeth. I hissed as my spine straightened and my breath caught. Without thinking, my hand shot up between us and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling sharply. There was a moment of tension where neither of us moved, the air around us thick with lust.

She released my flesh and let her tongue slip out, soothing the place where she bit and raising goosebumps all over my body at the same time. "I will get what I want tonight, of this I am sure. I always get what I want."

Slipping my fingers out of her hair as she sat back down beside me, I looked at her with intensity, my chest rising and falling hard with each breath. "That makes three," I breathed.

Maria smirked, then reached out, running her knuckles across my cheek, stroking it softly all the way down to my chin. "So beautiful," she murmured, making me blush, and her cocky smirk turned into a genuine smile.

I could hardly believe how intense everything felt with her. Here I was, a twenty-one year old virgin, desperate to go home with this woman that I had just met. And I was just that; desperate. Her lips on my arm, her teeth on my ear, and now her fingertips ghosting down my arm did nothing but ignite a fire inside of me and make me want even more from her.

She reached the end of my arms and twined her fingers with mine as a new song began to play. I immediately recognized the drum beat immediately, and when the guitar riff began, it was unmistakable: Santana. Maria, Maria.

She reached out to me with her other hand, grabbing me by the hip, her thumb grazing the exposed skin between the top of my jeans and my shirt, and pulled me out of my seat.

"It's my song," she purred. "Dance with me."

I let her lead me onto the dance floor, watching her hips swaying seductively as she walked in front of me. Even walking, she was moving to the beat.

She found a place that she liked, near the center of the dance floor, and stopped, turning back toward me. Instead of letting go of my hand, she used it to pull me into her, then raised it up to her shoulder before finally releasing it. With my hand on her shoulder and one of hers on either of my hips, we began to sway. She led me, her hips circling provocatively while her darkly-lined eyes burned into me.

The tequila and rum had clearly lowered my inhibitions. We were in the center of the dance floor, where usually I would have felt self-conscious, but I didn't care if everyone in the bar was watching us – I only saw Maria. I put pressure on her shoulder, encouraging her to get closer to me. Our hips were grinding together, but I wanted the rest of her too.

Understanding my silent request, she leaned in toward me, bringing herself close enough that her breasts grazed mine. It was nothing I'd ever considered before, but I had a feeling that it was going to impossible not to think about after tonight.

As we danced, I watched her wine-colored lips as she softly sang along with the song. Her hands began moving up my body, slowly tracing my sides. I shivered when her thumbs grazed the curve on the underside of my breasts, and Maria smirked, knowing what she was doing to me.

Her fingertips found their way into my hair and she leaned in even closer so that we were pressed against each other from shoulder to hip. We moved in tandem, her hips rolling against mine, her thigh rubbing against the inseam of my tightly-fitted jeans, making me moan softly.

Her warm breath teased my ear as she began to whisper to me. "You like that, Beautiful? Imagine when my fingers replace my thigh later, when there is no fabric between your body and mine."

I groaned and splayed my fingers across her bare shoulder, then dragged my hand down her back, letting her feel through the pressure I used just how much she was affecting me.

"My drink tasted good, didn't it, Beautiful?" she continued in the same sultry whisper. "Do you wonder how_ I_ taste? Do you want to find out?"

It was the only thing I had thought about since she'd first asked if I wanted to taste her drink, actually. The lace hipsters I was wearing were becoming more and more uncomfortable with every second I considered the idea.

Tilting my head toward her, I trailed my tongue over the sensitive skin just behind her ear, then whispered, "I want to find out now, Maria. Let's go."

She leaned back away from me and smirked, shaking her head. "I'm not done dancing," she said.

I considered offering to do it right there in the middle of the bar while she danced; at that moment, I didn't care where we were, I just wanted to indulge every fantasy that she was inspiring in my mind. Instead, I brought my lips down to her collarbone, exposed by her low-cut dress, and traced it with my tongue, willing her to be as affected as I was. Loving the way her skin tasted, I followed the neckline down into her cleavage with my tongue, then came back up the other side. I pressed open-mouthed kisses over her shoulder, finding my way back to her neck while my open palm moved the rest of the way down to the small of her back, where I stopped it and held her tightly against me. When my lips reached her ear, I asked if she was sure.

She tugged on my hair, pulling me back to look her in the face. "I said I wasn't done dancing," she said, but her voice was raspy and the fire in her eyes told me another story.

I shrugged. "Fine. We'll dance."

"Your pouting won't work on me, Beautiful," she said, her expression almost stern as she tapped my lower lip. "I always have my way. You'll learn patience if you want me to have my way with you."

Pulling my lip back in and deciding that I could tease just as much as she could, I turned in her arms so that my back was to her, never stopping the swaying of my hips. I leaned back into her, letting my back rest against her chest as I ground my ass against her. My arms rose up, pulling my own hair up so that my neck was exposed, and she responded just as I'd hoped she would, leaning in and teasing my neck with long, wet, open-mouthed kisses. I turned my head and looked back at her out of the corner of my lust-hooded eyes, letting my hands trail down the other side of my neck and graze over my chest.

Maria's hands came around my waist, fingers spread wide as she crossed them over my abs, the thumb of the top hand tracing the curve of my breasts while the pinky of the lower hand teased the bare skin just above the waistband of my jeans.

I was just about ready to beg when she stopped moving behind me. "Come home with me."

It wasn't really a question, but I didn't really need to be asked. I turned around, looked her in the eye, and smirked. "Let's go."

Riding back to Maria's house, fingertips were grazing thighs, steamy, lust-filled looks were shared from the corners of eyes, and wine-colored lips were licked with promise. As the temperature in the taxi rose, I found it harder and harder to keep my breathing steady and my hands off of the woman beside me.

We finally arrived at her house after what seemed like forever. She tossed a handful of bills at the driver and opened her door, taking my hand and pulling me out of the taxi behind her. She walked with purpose, and I watched the mouthwatering sway of her hips, as we made our way to the front door of her house.

It wasn't until I was waiting for her to locate her keys in her purse that I realized that, in all of our flirting and teasing at the bar, Maria and I had yet to actually kiss. I shook my head with disbelief. I was standing on this woman's doorstep, ready to go to bed with her, but we'd never kissed?

I was just about to start panicking when I head the click of the lock. Maria looked over her shoulder, her dark eyes piercing me as her eyebrow lifted, asking me if I was ready. I bit my lip nervously, wondering if I was. Maria took that as an invitation.

"Vamanos," she commanded, gripping my wrist and pulling me into the open door.

The door was barely closed behind us before I was pressed up against it, her hands pinning either wrist to the wood. Maria's body was covering mine, her full breasts flattened against my own. I shivered as she blew a hot breath over my ear.

"You've teased me all night, Beautiful," she whispered in a low, sultry voice. "I wanted to slip my fingers into you right there on the dance floor and see how long it would take before you screamed my name for everyone to hear."

I let loose a groan at her words and arched my back, pushing my body into hers. It was the only way that I could touch her with my hands pinned this way, and I was desperate to touch her. Understanding, she pressed her hips toward me, flattening me again against the door and then grinding herself into me.

Sucking in a hard gasp at the contact, I whispered a plea for more into the air.

Taking her lips away from my ear, Maria trailed them down my neck, goosebumps rising on my flesh with each centimeter she passed, until she reached the indentation where it met my collarbone. She stopped there and let her tongue trace the shape of the bone under the skin.

"I want to take you to my bed, Beautiful, show you all of the things I can do to your body, all of the ways that I can make you come. I wanted to claim you at the club...against the side of the DJ booth or laid out on top of the bar... Somewhere that everyone could watch you writhe with the pleasure I'd give you, so that they would all know that you are mine."

She ground her hips even harder against me as my whole body shuddered with need. I'd never been so aroused in my life.

"I waited, Beautiful. I waited until we were in my home. But now..." She covered the place that she'd licked moments before with her open lips and began to suck my sensitive skin. I moaned and struggled under her, wanting my hands released so that I could put them all over her, but she held me still. She finally pulled away from my neck and looked down at it with a smirk. "Now, even though I am the only one who will hear you moan my name, everyone will know that you are mine, Bella."

_Oh yes, Maria. I most definitely am._

"Come upstairs with me, Beautiful. I will show you how I take care of mine."

Without a second's hesitation, I followed her up to her bedroom.

We entered a room with a king-sized wooden sleigh bed covered in a satin bedspread that was a perfect match to the color of her lipstick. She reached up and turned a dial on the wall, filling the room with a very soft light.

"Just enough," she purred. "Just enough to let me see you." She gave me a sultry look and gestured for me to enter the room.

I walked into the bedroom behind Maria, who was walking toward the bed, presumably to pull down the blankets. I stopped her before she could get that far, quickening my steps to catch up to her and then slipping my hands around her waist, pressing them against her stomach and then moving them up slowly until I had filled my palms with her breasts. I massaged them gently as her head rolled back against my shoulder.

"Do you think you're the only one, Maria?" I asked in a raspy voice that betrayed my desire for her. "All I've wanted to do for hours is touch you...taste you...feel you..." I flicked my thumbs across her peaks, earning a deep moan from her. "You made me wait so long... too long, really. I need you."

She purred as I ghosted my hands over her skin until I reached the black straps of her dress. I slipped my thumbs underneath them as I trailed my lips all over her exposed neck, and then pushed the fabric off of her shoulders, letting it slip down her arms on its own.

Moving my hands around to her back, I eased her zipper down and then fell to my knees as I pulled the dress down over her perfect curves. To anyone else, it would have looked like we had switched roles, and I was in control now. The truth was, though, she was letting me undress her, and both of us knew it.

Maria stepped out of the dress and I left it laying on the floor ignored as my hands explored her calves and thighs, feeling the softness and heat of her skin as she held on to the footboard of her bed. When my hands found her hips, I held them steady and then brought my mouth to her ankle. Slipping my tongue through my parted lips, I pressed it against her skin and traced a line where the seam of her stocking would have been, had she been wearing any, all the way up to the curve where her thigh met her ass, giving her just enough pressure to know I was there.

Maria was muttering something I didn't understand in her native Spanish, and, by the time I'd tasted her other thigh, her knuckles were turning white with her grip on the wood of her bed. I could tell she was straining with the effort to keep herself from shaking. I wanted to push aside the black lace that was the only remaining fabric on her body so that I could finally taste her, but I knew that I wanted her lips first, so I stood up.

Tracing the hourglass of her sides with my fingertips, I whispered to her as I pressed my body against her back. "Please, Maria... I need to kiss you."

"You'll get your chance," she said, turning in my arms so that she was facing me. With a smirk on her face, she continued, "But first I need to see your body. Take off your clothes, Beautiful."

I did as she asked, taking a step back and undressing slowly while she watched, licking her painted lips every time more of my pale skin was exposed to her. I was panting just watching her, seeing the lust in her eyes increase as she devoured me with them.

When the last bit of clothing – a black satin bra overlaid with silver lace – hit the floor, Maria's right hand came up, her finger beckoning me forward. "Come to me," she commanded, her accented voice thick with desire.

I did, approaching her slowly. When I was just close enough for the electricity of our skin hum between us, she stopped me.

"You want to kiss me, Beautiful?" she asked, her eyes locked on mine.

"God, yes," I breathed.

"Take my panties off first. I don't want anything between us."

Dropping to my knees in front of her, I looped my fingers around the edge of the black lace and began to pull it over the generous curve of her ass and down her legs. I licked my lips as she was revealed to me.

"Soon," she purred as she realized what I was thinking. She kicked her panties off of her feet and reached down, taking my elbows in her hands and pulling me up. "But we'll start here."

Her lips met mine, finally, in a slow, soft kiss that stayed slow and soft for only seconds before it began to increase in its intensity. Her thigh slipped between my legs as her hands slipped down my back and found my ass, gripping me tightly and pulling me even closer to her. My hands wound themselves through her thick hair as my mouth opened wider to accommodate her tongue. We couldn't have gotten any closer without crawling into each other's flesh, but it didn't stop us from trying.

I could feel every curve, every inch of hot skin. I could feel her hardened nipples sliding over the curve of my breast as we moved against each other, our arms fighting to hold tighter, get closer.

We finally pulled apart, both of us gasping for air.

"God, Maria," I panted, pressing kisses over her chest as I tried to catch my breath. "I've never wanted anything as bad as I want you right now."

"And you will have me, Beautiful," she replied huskily, still holding me to her as she walked backwards, not stopping until I pushed her back onto her mattress and fell down on top of her. "Right now."

She quickly flipped us over, coming to hover over top of me with her knees pressed up against of my hips. She looked down at me, taking in my body as her finger traced the valley between my breasts.

"No puedo esperar otro segundo," she breathed as she leaned into me, her lips covering mine as soon as she was finished speaking.

She began to rock against me as we kissed deeply, her fingers tangled in my hair, tugging and pulling in her attempts to consume me. We were lined up perfectly, so as she rocked, she rubbed against me in the most delicious way. It was better than any time I'd ever touched myself; her wetness was helping her to slide against me so easily, and the pressure of her body and the heat of her skin pressing against me...

"Oh God," I moaned into her mouth.

My nails dug into the flesh of her lower back and ass, begging her with their force to get closer, move faster, give me more. Her lips left mine and she began licking and nibbling at my throat and up to my ear.

"You feel so good under me, Beautiful...so perfect," she purred, rocking faster. I was writhing under her, desperately close to falling apart. She'd had me on edge for hours now, and feeling her hot sex rubbing against mine like this was quickly pushing me to the edge.

"Maria," I pleaded, trying to pull her lips back to mine.

"That's it, Bella. That's the way I wanted to hear you say my name," she cooed. "By the end of the night, you'll say it many more times. You'll scream it, even."

Maria put her hands flat on the bed and pushed herself up so that she was looking down at me from above as she began moving even faster. I reached up, filling my palms with her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her taut nipples between my thumb and finger.

I loved the sound of her heady moan, deep and raspy as it fell from her lips. It spurred me on, making me want to please her more. Lifting my head off the mattress, I parted my lips and reached for her, wrapping my lips around her nipple and swirling around it with my tongue before sucking gently on it.

Her body began to move erratically and shake, and she was speaking rapid Spanish between her ragged breaths. "Tu chocha siente tan bueno contra la mia. Haces que quiere gritar. Ay, Beautiful! No puedo conseguir a bastante de tu."

I didn't know what she was saying, but it didn't matter. She could have been giving me a lecture on grammar and all I would have heard was how sexy the words sounded as she pronounced them.

I gasped as Maria's back suddenly arched, changing everything about the way we were touching and sending me flying.

"Oh God! Maria...oh god!" I cried, reaching out and finding her hair with my fist, using it to pull her down to me.

I swallowed her moan as she came with me, her whole body shuddering violently against mine as I kissed her with every bit of passion that I was feeling, thrusting my tongue into her mouth and swirling it around hers hungrily.

Our sweaty bodies slid against each other as we kissed, and we finally came to rest laying side by side on the mattress, panting heavily as we ended the kiss.

For a moment, we were quiet; the only sound in the room was the thudding of our hearts and our heavy breathing. When I opened my eyes again, Maria was staring at me hungrily.

"I'm not done with you yet, Beautiful," she said.

It was hours before we slept. We pleased each other in every way we could, touching and tasting, screaming and moaning, until we finally collapsed in exhaustion, our sticky, sweaty bodies tangled together on top of rumpled sheets.

In the early hours of the morning, as the southern sun began to break through the curtains hanging over Maria's bedroom windows, my eyes opened and I realized exactly where I was. I could hardly believe what I had done the night before, but a quick glance to my side, where Maria's olive-complected-body lay naked, her hair a tousled mess on the pillow, told me that I hadn't been dreaming. I shivered as memories of our lovemaking flashed through my mind, and Maria stirred beside me.

"Buenas dias, Beautiful," she murmured, reaching out for me and pulling me to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think so," I said softly, kissing her shoulder between words. "Though I don't remember sleeping much."

She laughed with the same sultry tone I'd heard the night before. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," I replied. Leaning back, I looked up at her face, just as gorgeous as I remembered. My eyes widened in disbelief as I reached up to touch her face, grazing my thumb over the soft skin near her mouth.

"That really _is_ amazing lipstick."

**A/N: Quick translation of the Spanish that Maria used:**

"_**No puedo esperar otro segundo."**_** → "I cannot wait another second."**

"_**Tu chocha siente tan bueno contra la mia. Haces que quiere gritar. Ay, Beautiful! No puedo conseguir a bastante de tu." **_**→ "Your pussy feels so good against mine. You make me want to scream. Oh, Beautiful! I cannot get enough of you."**

"_**Buenos dias." **_**→ "Good morning."**

**I hope you enjoyed the one shot. I'd love to hear your thoughts – Please review!**


End file.
